


more wins, more hugs

by limitlessskyes



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Columbus Blue Jackets, M/M, Unrequited Love, but then I made it a happy ending, i can apparently only write angst anymore, or maybe not unrequited, so it's okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-22 16:05:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2513765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limitlessskyes/pseuds/limitlessskyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time “The Hug”, as it had been named by everyone, happened, it had been something innocuous. A joyous reaction to a great win, a celebration with Sergei on a job well done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The first time “The Hug”, as it had been named by everyone, happened, it had been something innocuous. A joyous reaction to a great win, a celebration with Sergei on a job well done.

Over time, however, it slowly evolved into something more than that, at least to Nick. The hugs became more lingering, more helmet taps were had, and the smile that lit up Sergei’s face when he saw Nick coming and the way he threw his arms wide to welcome him sent a warm feeling skittering through Nick’s stomach that he wasn’t quite able to identify. Not right away, anyways.

The first time that Nick had an inkling of what the hug really meant to him was after a particularly thrilling win in early 2013 against Detroit, Vinny Prospal getting the game winning goal with less than 30 seconds left in the game. A down to the wire, gut clenching, come from behind win that the Blue Jackets seemed to excel in when they got it in their heads to. Sergei had been amazing, standing almost literally on his head a few times to make stops that would, in Nick’s opinion, get past any other goalie in the league.

When Nick had circled back to the end of the line, exchanging stick taps and celebratory cheers with the boys, he watched the rest of the team interact with Sergei. Watched the fist bumps, stick taps, head bumps, and yes, the hugs, though none as grand as his own, that they all exchanged. When it came to his turn, his arms extended as far as they could go, his stomach felt like it dropped out as he realized what that skittery feeling was.

He was in love with Sergei Bobrovsky.

Somehow those innocent hugs on the ice and playful joking in the locker room had turned into so much more for Nick.

And as Nick embraced Sergei, his customary shout of “Bobrovsky!” echoing in his own mind, with images of Sergei and Olga slipping on ice through the echoes, he knew there was nothing he could do about it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life was a roller coaster ride in the dark. All twists and turns and surprising drops, and you could see none of it coming and couldn’t change it even if you tried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure what it really means that in my 10+ years of writing fanfiction, this is one of maaaaaaaaybe 4 or 5 fics that actually became more than a oneshot? Ahah. 
> 
> I decided to continue this, a) because I wasn't happy with what my brain did to the first part when I INTENDED it to be happy, and b) nobody else was happy about that either hahaha. So tada! Happy ending. :D I'm a mushy asshole that can't help but be a hopeless romantic but tries to be a hardass. It doesn't work well.

The Hug continued as it always had, regardless of Nick’s revelation; grew bigger, in fact, as Nick looked back on it. The last hug of the season, at the end of Game 4, felt like the biggest hug, and most meaningful hug, Nick had ever had in his life. 

Nick had boldly declared in the locker room that he was going to score the overtime winner. He wasn’t sure if anyone had actually expected him to. Sergei had stared back at him with a smile on his face though, and he’d known that at least one person in the locker room -- and it wasn’t even himself -- was 100% positive that was going to be what happened. 

As Nick skated towards Sergei after the game, his ears ringing with how loud the arena was, the same smile was on Sergei’s face, though bigger than it had been in the locker room. As they threw their arms around each other, the cheers of the arena even more deafeningly loud, Sergei pressed his mask up close to Nick’s ear. 

“I knew you would do it!” He shouted, his words almost being drowned out, and Nick laughed, hugging Sergei all the tighter. 

~

After the interviews, and the party that the locker room had been wound down, Nick fell in step with Sergei as they left the arena. He nudged Sergei’s arm as they walked, his lips turning up into a smile.

“You know, you’re the reason I scored.”

Sergei glanced over at him, his eyebrow raising slightly. Sergei tended to be a man of few words, and could communicate a question with just a glance. 

“I knew you believed I could do it. So I did.” Nick explained with a grin, shrugging a little. Sergei laughed at that, his hand coming up to scrub across the growth of beard across his jawline. 

“Would be stupid not to believe you could,” Sergei mused with a grin, before continuing, “They call you ‘Goaligno’ for a reason, you know.” Nick laughed at the nickname, shaking his head at that. 

“That’s not why, though…” Nick said, hesitating as they got closer to Sergei’s car in the parking garage. “You always believe in me, no matter what. I always know that you believe that I can do it. No matter what ‘it’ is.” He shrugged, a sigh pushing past his lips, knowing he wasn’t communicating what he wanted to. Sergei looked at him questioningly for a moment.

“Of course I believe in you.” Was all he said, just watching Nick. Nick nodded, his smile returning once more. He took a deep breath, dragging his hand over his hair, trying to formulate what he wanted to say, Sergei watching him curiously. Finally, Nick just shrugged with a small smile.

“You’re my best friend, Sergei. You have been for a while. But recently… I realized you’ve become more than that to me.” Sergei started to open his mouth to say something, but Nick held a hand up to stop him with a nervous laugh. “No, please let me finish, or I never will. You’ve become more than a friend to me. I love you. I know you’re married, and I know nothing will ever hap-” 

Nick was suddenly cut off by the press of lips against his and the brush of beard scraping over the sensitive skin not covered by his own facial hair. He made a surprised, panicked sound before his thoughts caught up to what was happening and he melted into the kiss, just a soft, slow slide of lips against each other. When they pulled away from each other, their cheeks flushed, Nick just stared at Sergei in bewilderment. 

“I…” He started to say, before Sergei cut him off with a smile and a simple, “I love you too, Nick,” his hand slipping into Nick’s. The smile that spread across Nick’s face was large enough that he wondered if a smile could really split your face. 

“I think we have a lot to talk about.” Nick said with a smile, squeezing his hand a little tighter around Sergei’s. Sergei nodded, his car beeping behind him as he unlocked the door with the remote, and tugging Nick towards his car. 

“We’ll come get your car later.” Was all he said. 

As Nick climbed into the passenger seat, he reflected that sometimes life was a roller coaster ride in the dark. All twists and turns and surprising drops, and you could see none of it coming and couldn’t change it even if you tried. And Nick was entirely okay with that.


End file.
